I Feel Home
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: So this is just a quick one shot about Hyde and Jackie after Hyde met his real Dad and he left when he thought he wanted his money. Its about Hyde finally opening up to Jackie and realizing he doesn't need anyone but Jackie. Because she's his home. :D R


**So I was just watching my That 70s Show Season 7 DVD and the episode where Hyde meets his Dad came up. I wanted to write a little one shot about what happened after his Dad left thinking he wanted the money. I know that I started "Picking up the Pieces" with a chapter about that episode, but this is completely different. Read and find out what happens and then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:D And don't forget to read the new chapter of "Crazy Love" And review that! **

* * *

Hyde was sitting in the basement thinking about what had just happened in the Foreman's living room. He had finally got the courage to meet his biological father and of course, it had gone completely wrong. He knew that it couldn't have been real because it was all going to well. And things never went that well for him. His Dad seemed cool, he ran a record store, he had money, he was laid back, he hated the man and he had the matching fro. But he had accused him of wanting money so he got angry, and blew up at him and stormed out. Something he was good at. So here he was, sitting in the Foreman's basement, the same place he had ended up when his Mom left him. He was starting to wonder if he ever was going to find a real place to stay in his life…or he would be here for the rest of his life. The Foreman's were good to him. But he always hoped that he would find his real family. Suddenly he felt two small hands on his shoulders and he recognized them immediately.

"I figured you'd be down here." She said.

He sighed. "Look you don't have to come down here and comfort me or whatever…I'm fine." He said.

She nodded and removed her hands from him. "I know."

"So you can go or whatever…" He shrugged, hoping she would stay.

She nodded and sat down next to him. "Yeah…I don't really have anywhere else to go. Eric and Donna are at that feminist rally…and ya know how I get around girls who don't shave their legs." He laughed, causing her to smile. "And Fez and Michael went out to find chicks…and personally I don't swing that way."

"Yeah…I know." He teased.

"So as you can see…my options are limited. So…if it's ok with you…I think I'll hang out here with you." She said.

He shrugged. "That's cool."

"Cool…" She said reaching over to get a magazine.

He looked at her strangely. He had expected her to hound him into talking about his feelings. Or tell him it was ok to cry…she would hold him. Or yell at him to go talk to his Dad again. But she didn't…she just sat there with him. And it was nice. He smiled at her and she looked over at him.

"What?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

She shrugged. "Whatever."

There was that Zen he had taught her. She was better than ever at it and it made him proud. He figured that's part of the reason why they we're together for so long. She could fight just as hard as he could in this kind of situation. Her Zen matched his; it was a king of ying and yang thing. Whatever that meant…He stared at her for a few moments until she started to talk without really looking at him.

"So…I was thinking." She paused. "You know when my Dad went to…"

"Prison?" He asked.

She glared at him. "Yeah whatever. Anyway…when that happened…you shaved your beard off for me. Ya know to make me happy."

He nodded. "Yeah so?"

She continued to read her magazine. "Well…is there something I can do for you that will make you feel better about this situation with your Dad?"

He stared at her for a moment and smirked. "Well-"

She looked up at him again and glared. "Except that."

He laughed. "I was kidding." He thought about it for a moment. "I don't know. I'm fine really Jackie…don't worry about it."

"Oh right….I know." She said.

"Right…I mean…I didn't expect this thing to work out very well ya know? This shit never does for me." He said trying to hide his anger and pain.

She shrugged. "Never really worked out for me either."

He looked over at her. "Yeah…I guess it didn't."

"You sure there isn't anything I can do for you?" She asked.

"No…don't worry about it." He said softly.

She sighed and put her magazine down, scooting closer to him. "Steven…" She took his hand.

"What?" He asked keeping his lips tightly together.

"Steven…when I needed you…you we're there for me. No questions asked…or well…after we got over the beard thing. Then you we're there for me…and you have been since then. You we're the person I confided in when I needed to talk about it all…and I know that you don't like talking, but you can't keep this all bottled up. So…we'll you let me be that person for you now?" She asked shyly.

He stared at her for a moment. "Jackie…"

"Please…" She begged. "Please don't shut me out."

"Jackie…I'm not trying to shut you out. I just…I don't want to talk right now." He said honestly.

She sighed. "Fine…" She moved away from him again and leaned against the couch.

He looked over at her and saw that she was afraid. Afraid that he was pushing her away and in some ways he was. He sighed.  
"Thank you though…" He said.

She looked over at him, shocked that he had said that. "I…" She paused. "You're welcome."

"I…you wanna get out of here?" He asked.

She smiled. "Do you?"

He nodded. "Yeah…I do."

She smiled. "Then I do too…"

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her gently. He stood up and grabbed his coat and hers and handed it to her. Taking her hand, he led her over the Camino and opened the door for her. He walked over to his side and hoped in, revving up the engine and taking a deep breath. Jackie pulled her legs up onto the seat and got comfortable, figuring this drive would take awhile. Hyde drove aimlessly through the streets with no real destination in mind. But before he knew it, they wound up in his old neighborhood in front of the house he lived in with Bud and Edna. The car was parked and he was staring up at it, through the window. Jackie was sitting in her spot, staring at Hyde wondering what he was thinking.

"I haven't been here since Red and Kitty took me home." He said softly. Jackie didn't want to talk; she just waited until he was ready.

"Its kind of weird being back here ya know?" He said turning to look at her.

She nodded her head. "I know. I feel the same way when I drive by my old place. It just…doesn't feel like home anymore."

He nodded. "Yeah…its like, I used to be terrified to come home every day. I never knew what I was going to find…who I was going to find…or who I wasn't. When Bud left, my Mom brought a new guy home every week. And she told me they we're all my Uncles." He laughed. "I mean I knew they weren't…cuz ya know…by the sounds they we're making I figured that would be incest and my Mom's a whore…but not that much of a whore." Jackie laughed. "And then…that day I came home and Edna was gone…" He sighed. "I just gave up on families…I knew I would never have one. I never told anyone this…but I was terrified. I had no clue what I was going to do; I had no money…no food…nothing." He sighed. "I owe the Foreman's so much."

She reached her hand across the back of the seat and scratched at his scalp. "The Foreman's would do it again in a heartbeat Steven. They love you…they are you're family." She said.

He nodded. "Yeah I know…and I ya know…care about them too or whatever." She smiled. "But it's just…I've never had my real…real family. Do you know what I mean?"

She sighed and nodded her head. "Unfortunately I do."

He sighed. "Sometimes I forget how alike you and I are."

She nodded. "Steven…its ok to be vulnerable ya know."

He nodded. "I've never told anyone any of that stuff…"

She smiled and scooted closer to him. "I'm glad to be your first…"

He laughed. "Of course you are."

She smiled. "Last time I was here…I was picking you up for the Prom."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah Edna was a real gem that night…"

She laughed. "Yeah she was a character…but you…you we're perfect." She said resting her head on his shoulder. "Did I ever thank you for that?"

"You ran off with Kelso at the end of the night." He reminded her.

She grimaced. "Yuck."

He smiled. "Good answer."

"I wish you had taken me home that night…" She whispered to him and he shivered at the contact. "That way we wouldn't have had to wait so long to be together…"

"What you felt it then?" He asked.

She nodded. "Steven…I've liked you since the moment I met you. I was just too afraid to admit it…"

He wrapped an arm around her. "Well damn Jackie…I wish you had told me that. I totally could have banged you in the back of your Dad's Lincoln."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "You're disgusting."

"Oh come on…don't tell me you weren't thinking about me when you we're with Kelso." He said.

She blushed. "Shut up."

He smirked. "Well…to be fair…I was thinking about you when I was with Pam Macey." He said.

"Did you sleep with her?" She asked fearing the answer.

"Nope." He said honestly, she raised an eyebrow at his answer. "I just couldn't…she was so sporadic when we we're making out.

Not attractive…and you had been my date."

She smiled. "Do you realize what you've done tonight?" She asked.

He looked at her strangely. "What?"

"You finally opened up to me. About your family…and about your feelings for me before we got together." She said happily.

Hyde thought about it for a moment. "Huh…"

"Does that completely freak you out?" She asked.

He thought some more and then shook his head. "No…it doesn't."

She smiled. "See…it's not so bad."

He shrugged. "I guess its not…"

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Steven…I'm here for you."

He nodded. "I know."

"So don't shut me out…I want you to talk to me about this kind of stuff. I know how it feels to be fucked over by parent. I can help you with this stuff…I want to help you. I hate seeing you upset…because…well because I love you." She said sheepishly.

He smiled and stroked her face. "Thank you."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're welcome."

He laughed because he knew she was hoping he would say it back and he gave into it. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I love you too…"

Jackie's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something but saw the warning expression on his face. Tonight had been a big step for him, and her smothering him with her talk of love probably would ruin it. And after all…he had said it. Those three words she lived for…that he used so rarely. But every time he said them, her heart warmed and she felt the need to kiss him until she couldn't anymore. She smiled, and her cheeks flushed feeling slightly embarrassed.

"That's cool…" She said softly.

He just laughed and pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply. "You wanna go back to the Foreman's?" He asked.

She nodded. "Only if you do."

He smiled. He was starting to see how much she really did love him. Whatever he did, she was right by his side and he was starting to wonder how he got so lucky. So, he pulled her beside him and wrapped his fingers in her hair, needing to feel her close to him. She smiled and nestled into him, loving how close they we're. She lived for these moments. That night, they lay in bed on Hyde's cot wrapped up in each other's arms after "proving their love" as Jackie called it. . Hyde stared at his girlfriend and felt home for the first time in a long time.

Jackie leaned forward and kissed him. "What are you thinking about?"

He took a deep breath. "I was just thinking about…home."

She scrunched her eyes up at him. "Home? What do you mean?"

He leaned forward to kiss her again. "I've never really felt at home anywhere…" He said. "Until now…"

"Steven…" Jackie smiled.

"I feel home with you Jackie…right here, right now, in my bed with you, this is my home. I don't need my biological Dad, or Bud or Edna. I've got you. I feel home." He said.

She smiled. "Right back at cha." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck

Hyde smiled and rolled over on his beautiful girlfriend as she smiled up at him. And as he stared down at her as they made love, he knew he was going to be ok. It didn't matter if he had a Dad or a Mom…he had Jackie. And she had him. And they we're going to be ok. Because they we're finally home.

* * *

******So what did you think? It was short...I know but I don't know I liked it. I just figured that they really did get along because they had been through so many similar problems. They could relate to each other. And even though the damn season 8 writers screwed up in season 8...they we're perfect for each other. They we're each other's families. They we're each others homes. At least thats they way I saw it...so what did you think about it? Let me know! Click on the button and REVIEW:D **


End file.
